


Flowers of Friendship

by Kalira



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arusians - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, POV Lance (Voltron), Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Lance has woken up in an alternate universe! . . .or maybe the others areactuallywearing flower crowns?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Voltron Fluff Week](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event) \- prompt: Flower crowns/Friendship bracelets.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll actually make it through posting something for every day of Fluff Week, but I'm going to try!

“Why are you wearing a _flower crown_?” Lance asked, feeling like maybe he’d wandered out of the healing pod into an alternate universe where _Keith wears flower crowns_.

He definitely needed a photograph - or hologram, whatever - as evidence before he found his way back to his own.

“You missed a party.” Keith said, lips quirking. “Well, part of it; it’s still going on. Here, do you want mine?” he asked, and before Lance could figure out _what_ he was asking, Keith’s crown of vibrant fuchsia and yellow flowers was on _his_ head.

“That’s not very nice.” Shiro scolded, and Lance looked at him to find that he wore a crown of golden yellow and bright red blooms.

“They’ve given me _ten_ already.” Keith said dryly. “I’m sure I’ll have another one as soon as we step outside. Someone will probably put one of his own on Lance, too.”

“Probably.” Shiro agreed, with a slight smile.

“Flower crowns.” Lance said, because he felt like everyone _else_ was taking this too lightly when he had _clearly_ woken up in an alternate universe. Come to think of it, that might be kind of worrying. Especially if he only had alternate universe Pidge to help him get back to his own - or what if there _was_ no Pidge in this uni-!

“The Arusians are apparently very big on flower crowns, when flowers are in season.” Keith told him, giving him a nudge towards the corridor leading to the Castle’s front entrance. “They missed us, I guess. We have all - except you - been inundated with them tonight. Your turn next, I imagine.”

“You are feeling well enough to join the festivities, aren’t you?” Shiro asked, falling in on Lance’s other side. “If you aren’t, you should go and lie down. No one will hold it against you if you need to rest.” he said gently.

“I’ll be fine.” Lance said, nodding to underline his words. “I’m not missing any _more_ of our party! How could you start without me?” he asked, pouting.

“No, sorry, you can’t have a party in our honour yet, we aren’t ready?” Pidge suggested, and Lance realised they’d reached the doors. “Doesn’t sound very polite, does it?” Pidge said, smirking. “Also I don’t think the Arusians would have actually noticed us saying ‘not yet’. They’re very . . . enthusiastic.”

Lance paused, tilting his head - one of the flowers from the crown Keith had put on him slipped down, brushing past his ear, and he straightened quickly.

He eyed Pidge curiously all the same, though. There were at least three flower crowns resting on her fluffy hair, tangled together and layered over each other. Lance eyed her, but didn’t ask about them. After all, Keith had apparently been handed - crowned with? - _ten_ of the things, even if he’d been ditching them.

Lance frowned slightly, eyes narrowing. He would get more than that himself, he was sure of it.

“You sure you’re feeling all right?” Shiro asked, resting a hand on Lance’s back. Startled, Lance looked up at his friend. “It’s okay if you go rest.” he reminded.

“I’m good, yeah.” Lance assured him, smiling. “Just . . . taking it in?” he said uncertainly.

There were a _lot_ of flower crowns around, and a number of the Arusians were wearing flower drapes around their neck or waists as well. He looked around as he made his way down the steps, finding Hunk sitting near one of the bonfires. He headed that way.

“The Blue Paladin!” someone said, and Lance paused, looking down. A particularly tiny Arusian grinned at him and held up a flower crown. Lance grinned back smugly and knelt. “Thank you, great Paladin, for saving our home once again!” she said happily, stretching up to place the flowers on his head.

“Thanks!” Lance reached up and touched the brilliant blue petals of one of the flowers. He preened a little as he bowed his head to her and then rose, continuing on his way.

Hunk, it turned out, was helping _make_ flower crowns. Lance refused to admit he also knew how, and accepted something to eat instead as he dropped down to sit beside his friend.

“Lance!” Hunk dropped his handfuls of yellow flowers into his lap and dragged Lance sideways into a hug. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah. . . Just a broken arm, buddy.” Lance said with a smile. “Although. . . Glad I didn’t have to wait through it the hard way.” He flexed his arm. It was weirdly _itchy_ , but functional and without pain, and he’d only broken his arm that afternoon - a lucky enemy shot had sent Blue tumbling through the air hard enough to knock Lance around the cockpit. He’d managed to finish out the battle but it hadn’t been fun.

Lance stared as Hunk wound a chain of yellow flowers around his wrist and quickly wove a stem into place to hold it there. “Hunk.”

“Yeah?” Hunk said innocently, picking up another flower from his lap. Lance just eyed his friend, biting into the - fish, maybe? - food he’d been offered by one of the Arusians.

Lance shook his head and let it go, looking around. There was a blue flower crown on Keith’s head now, but he was pulling it off. Lance snorted and watched him, then raised an eyebrow as he slipped quietly behind Pidge and settled it on her hair.

“Is that how Pidge has collected so many flower crowns?” Lance asked Hunk, nodding towards their friends.

Hunk looked up and laughed. “I think so.” he agreed, nodding. “Pidge hasn’t noticed yet. Keith also gave one to the mice earlier and made an argument that it wasn’t fair no one else had.” he added, and Lance snickered at the thought.

“Okay give me some of those?” Lance asked, and before he could complete his reach for the flowers Hunk held, three armfuls of various colours were presented to him.

Lance blinked, then grinned, plucking white and blue and green blooms from among the offerings. “Thanks.” he told the smiling Arusians, who laughed and bowed and settled down around him and Hunk again.

Lance’s fingers stumbled a few times, but he had been right that he mostly remembered the trick of it, and he wove together a small but sturdy crown, flowers thick against each other, and then rose.

“Who’s that for?” Hunk asked, looking up at him. “Allura?”

Lance blinked. “Uh, no.” he said. That hadn’t occurred to him, although he had noticed Allura was wearing a classy pink and white flower crown. “I’m going to go see how many flower crowns being snuck onto her head it takes before Pidge notices?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)! (I'm currently accepting prompts!)


End file.
